Sueño con una chica
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Ryuga a tenido problemas con su hermano mayor y ultimamente a estado soñando con una chica que no conoce. Ryuga x Hikaru
1. ¿Quien es esa chica con la que sueño?

**Beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personages**

Chica: ¡Ryuga corre no te quedes atrás!

Ryuga: Lo intento pero estoy muy cansado

Chica: De vemos correr dame la mano

Ryuga: Estas loca

Chica: Vamos dámela

Ryuga: Esta bien

Chica: Ryuga no hay otra salida tenemos que saltar

Ryuga: Pero nos mataremos

Chica: Lo sé sabes quiero que sepas que yo…

Suena el despertador y despierta a Ryuga a las 7 de la mañana

Ryuga: Otra vez ese estúpido sueño pero ¿Quién es ella? Pelo azul, ojos azules era hermosa pero siempre me despierta el despertador en esa parte cuando ella me va a decir algo importante

Entra Doji a la habitación

Doji: Ryuga ¿Estas despierto?

Ryuga: Si

Doji: Vamos ven a desayunar

Ryuga: Antes de ir me voy a duchar enseguida voy id empezando sin mi

Doji: Vale

Ryuga se va a duchar y una vez sale va a desayunar una vez a desayunado Doji le dice que ese día se diría contra quien lucharían en el combate de los bleyders pero Ryuga no quiso ir mas bien fue a dar una vuelta por ahí con el MP4 a todo volumen para que nadie le molestase pero solo por casualidad paso por donde el combate de los bleyders y pasaban por ahí Ginga y los demás y Ryuga al ver a Hikaru se quedo fija en ella

Ginga: Ryuga

Hikaru: Vaya con que tu eres mi oponente

Ryuga: ¿Tengo que luchar contra ti?

Hikaru: Si y no me importaría hacerlo ahora

Ryuga se acerca a Hikaru y la coge de las manos

Ryuga: Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hikaru: Me llamo Hikaru y podrías soltarme las manos

Ryuga: Perdona te molesto

Hikaru: Solo un poco

Ryuga: Bueno yo me largo

Benkey: Espera ¿Dónde te vas?

Ryuga: No te importa

Ginga: Responde

Ryuga: No tengo porque responderte chao

Ryuga se va sin decir nada más y se dirige a una casa que quedaba algo lejos de Dark Nebula una vez allí llama a la puerta y le abre un chico alto parecido a él y entra

Ryuga: Hola hermano y Ryuto

Hermano de Ryuga: Ryuto está en el colegio y tú qué haces por aquí

Ryuga: Pues te vine a ver ya no puedo venir a verte sin que me preguntes

Hermano de Ryuga: No es que se mi hace raro que vengas oye luchas contra una chica

Ryuga: Lo sé y ella es hermosa

Hermano de Ryuga: Vaya aquí tenemos un enamorado

Ryuga: No me gusta Marco

Marco: Si se te nota en la cara

Ryuga: No me gusta

Marco: Si te gusta

Ryuga: No me gusta, mira mejor dejemos de discutir

Paran de discutir y entra alguien a la casa

Ryuto: Buenos días

Ryuga: ¿Dejas que venga solo desde el colegio?

Marco: Si

Ryuga: Pero solo tiene 7 años y si lo secuestran o algo así

Marco: Eres muy superficial

Ryuga: No solo que miro las cosas malas de la vida

Ryuto: Hace rato dije buenos días y nadie contesto

Ryuga: Buenos días Ryuto

Ryuto: Uno que me da bola

Ryuga: No digas esas palabras Ryuto ¿Qué palabras le enseñas?

Marco: Las que tiene que saber

Ryuga: Esas seguro que no se las enseñas Ryuto coge tus cosas te vienes conmigo un mes

Marco: ¡Un mes!

Ryuga: Eso fue lo que dijo el abogado

Marco: No te lo puedes llevar un mes

Ryuga: Habla con el abogado a mi no me eches la culpa

Ryuto: Ryuga me ayudas

Ryuga: Claro

Ryuga va a la habitación de Ryuto y le empieza a hacer la maleta

Ryuto: ¿Volveré a ver a Marco?

Ryuga: Solo te vienes un mes tú no puedes estar con Marco

Ryuto: ¿Por qué?

Ryuga: ¿No te acuerdas lo que te hizo hace 1 mes?

Ryuto: Pero estaba ebrio él no sabía lo que hacia

Ryuga: Me da igual si estaba ebrio o no lo estaba casi te mata y si no llego a venir yo que te hubiera pasado, te habría matado

Ryuto: Lo se

Ryuga: Venga tengo que volver a Dark Nebula vámonos

Ryuto: Vale adiós Marco

Marco: Adiós Ryuto cuídate durante este mes

Ryuto: Vale

Ryuga: Chao

Ryuga llega a Dark Nebula con Ryuto y Doji se queda con cara de WTF cuando ve a Ryuto el no lo conocía y no sabía que era el hermano pequeño de Ryuga

Doji: ¿Quién es él?

Ryuga: Mi hermano pequeño

Doji: Vaya os parecéis mucho

Ryuto: Y ¿quien eres tú?

Doji: Soy Doji

Ryuga: Doji cuida de el yo tengo que irme

Doji: A ¿donde vas?

Ryuga: A hablar con Ginga y los otros

Doji: ¿Desde cuándo sois amigos?

Ryuga: Desde nunca

Doji: Vale no la tomes conmigo

Ryuga: Vigila a Ryuto es muy curioso

Ryuto: Doji ¿Qué es esto?

Doji: Es un cactus

Ryuto: Marco dice que es un monstruo devora niños

Doji: Pues ese tal Marco tiene mucha imaginación

Mientras tanto Ryuga se dirige hacia donde están Ginga y los demás y todos se sorprenden al verle

Ryuga: ¿Puedo hablar con ella a solas?

Hikaru: Que me vas a amenazar antes del combate

Ryuga: No solo quiero hablar

Hikaru: Esta bien

Ryuga: Sígueme

Ryuga lleva a Hikaru hasta una heladería donde le compra un helado a Hikaru y otro para el

Hikaru: Y de que quieres hablar

Ryuga: Te parecerá raro solo se tu nombre pero antes de conocerte yo soñaba contigo

Hikaru: ¡Que!

Ryuga: No pienses que estoy loco o algo así pero yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo de ti

Hikaru: Y si me confundes

Ryuga: Pelo azul y ojos azules ese es parte de tu aspecto, pero por alguna razón en mi sueño no me dices tu nombre y cuando se está acabando me vas a decir algo peor el despertador me despierta me gustaría saber qué me dices pero supongo que ni tú misma lo sabes

Hikaru: No pero me ah sorprendido lo que me has dicho

Ryuga: Procurare no hacerte daño en el combate de mañana

Hikaru: Tú dalo todo

Ryuga: Vale pero no te confíes adiós

Hikaru: Solo eso bueno hasta mañana

* * *

><p>Autora: Bueno espero que les guste esta historia va a ser corta tendrá 3 o 4 capítulos o a lo mejor llega a los 2 bueno no lo sé exactamente, dejen reviews si quieres no obligo a nadie<p> 


	2. Ryuga esta enfermo

**Beyblade no me perteneceni tampoc me pertenecen sus pesonages**

Hikaru: Ryuga te encuentras bien Ryuga responde por favor

Ryuga: ¿Dónde caímos?

Hikaru: En una selva, menos mal que está bien me tenias preocupada

Ryuga: Tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelvan

Hikaru: Si ven seguro que nos podemos ocultar por aquí

Ryuga: Hikaru antes me ibas a decir algo pero no pudiste ¿Qué era?

Hikaru: Veras Ryuga yo estoy…

Suena el despertador y despierta a Ryuga

Ryuga: Porque siempre me despiertas no te tuve que haber puesto despertador

Entra Ryuto a la habitación

Ryuto: Hola hermano

Ryuga: Hola Ryuto

Ryuto: Yo ya me voy al colegio

Ryuga: No vayas solo Doji

Doji: Que

Ryuga: Lleva a mi hermano al colegio

Doji: Vale Ryuto acompáñame

Ryuga: Adiós Ryuto

Ryuto: Chao

Ryuga cierra la puerta de su habitación y se tira en la cama y se vuelve a quedar dormido

Hikaru: Me cuesta decírtelo

Ryuga: Dilo sin miedo puedes confiar en mi

Hikaru: Pero

Ryuga: Están cerca corramos

Los 2 salen corriendo adentrándose más en la selva hasta encontrar una cueva que cierran la entrada con una roca enorme

Ryuga: Aquí estaremos a salvo de momento

Hikaru: Cierto oye siempre te preocupas por mi ¿Por qué?

Ryuga: Porque tú me…

Doji despierta a Ryuga y a Ryuga le salen lágrimas por los ojos

Doji: Ryuga ¿Por qué lloras?

Ryuga: No se me arden los ojos y me duele la cabeza

Doji: Hay no te pusiste enfermo tienes fiebre justo te tenias que enfermar hoy voy a avisar que no puedes combatir

Ryuga: ¡No! Yo voy a combatir

Doji: No vas a combatir

Doji se fue al combate de los bleyders allí dijo unas cosas y también dijo que Ryuga no podía combatir ese día y luego volvió a Dark Nebula para ver como se encontraba Ryuga y vio que estaba durmiendo y decidió no despertarlo

Ryuga: Hikaru tu me gustas y por eso quiero estar junto a ti para siempre cásate conmigo

Hikaru: Claro me casare contigo pero quizá cuando salgamos de este lio

Ryuga: Claro

Ryuga besa a Hikaru tiernamente y luego se separan

Ryuga: Voy a ver si sean alejado

Hikaru: Vale

Ryuga: Se alejaron mucho vámonos

Hikaru: Vale

Alguien despierta a Ryuga de su lindo sueño

Ryuto: Hermano levanta

Ryuga: Ryuto ya regresaste

Ryuto: Doji me dijo que estas enfermo y vine a verte

De repente suenan las alarmas ya que Ginga y compañía han entrado sin permiso, Ryuga decide ir junto con Ryuto pero Mercy se lo prohibió, y Ryuga ni caso igual fue pero no iba vestido si no iba en pijama que Ginga nada mas lo vio se partió de risa

Ryuga: Esta vez que queréis

Ginga: ¿Que haces en pijama?

Ryuga: Me acabo de levantar

Hikaru: No tienes buena cara

Ryuga: Tengo 40 de fiebre y quieres que tenga buena cara

Hikaru: Perdón si te molesto mi comentario

Ryuga: No es que me haya molestado pero… va da igual déjalo

Hikaru: No pensé que tuvieses ese carácter

Ryuga: Déjame en paz

Hikaru: No me hables así a mí con más respeto

Ryuga: Ya te gustaría que te lo tuviese, Ryuto llama a Doji yo me vuelvo a mi habitación

Ryuto: Vale hermano

Hikaru: ¿Eres su hermano?

Ryuto: Si

Hikaru: En aspecto eres igualito a el

En eso llega Marco muy contento

Marco: Hola Ryuto

Ryuto: Hola hermano

Ryuga: Ahora que quieres Marco

Marco: Solo vine a ver a Ryuto nada más y a decirte que hable con el abogado iremos a juicio

Ryuga: Entiendo

Ryuga se cae al suelo de la fiebre y viene Doji

Doji: Ryuga eh despierta

Ryuto: Hermano

Hikaru: Ryuga te encuentras bien Ryuga responde por favor

Ryuga: Tú me estás diciendo lo mismo que en el sueño

Hikaru: ¿Qué?

Ryuga vuelve a cerrar los ojos y Doji decide llevarlo a su habitación y Hikaru le acompaño junto con Ryuto, Marco y los demás

Ryuga: Mira es un pueblo seguro que aquí no nos encuentran

Hikaru: Eso espero Ryuga te quiero

Ryuga: Lo sé y yo igual

Hikaru: Venga vamos

Una flecha le atraviesa el pecho a Ryuga

Hikaru: ¡Ryuga!

Soldados: Os encontramos

Ryuga: Sigo vivo y alejaos de Hikaru

Soldado: No puede ser

Doji: Ryuga no te rehúses y ven con nosotros

Ryuga: ¡Ni pensarlo! Me casare con Hikaru y viviremos felices y nunca, nunca me uniré a vosotros

Doji: Entonces os dejaremos ir

Soldado: Pero jefe

Doji: Tu harás lo que yo te diga dejémosles seguro que encontramos a alguien mejor

Ryuga se empieza a despertar y los ve a todos

Ryuga: ¿Qué me paso?

Hikaru: Te desmayaste por culpa de la fiebre

Ryuga: ¿Me dejáis hablar con Hikaru a solas?

Todos: Esta bien

Dejaron a Hikaru y Ryuga solos y ellos ponen el oído en la puerta para escuchar de qué hablan Ryuga y Hikaru

Ryuga: Volví a soñar contigo

Hikaru: Otra vez bueno yo también eh soñado contigo pero no te lo dije

Ryuga: No importa

Hikaru: Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

Ryuga: Pues yo ya caí preso de tus encantos. Si la belleza fuese pecado tú no tendrías perdón de Dios

Hikaru: No exageres

Ryuga: Es cierto Hikaru me eh enamorado de ti siempre apareces en mis sueños siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo lo sé todo sobre ti

Ryuga besa a Hikaru y ella acepta su beso y luego Ryuga se tumba junto con Hikaru en la cama y los 2 se quedan dormidos

* * *

><p>Autora: Dije que sería cortito pues aquí lo tienen<p>

Reji: Buenas ya volví otra vez

Autora: Pero mira que eres pesado

Reji: Un poco

Autora: Vete o te encierro en tu peor pesadilla

Reji: Ponis y cosas bonitas no, no las quiero

Autora: Reji oye bueno ahora ya sé que le dan miedo esas cosas dejen reviews no es obligatorio dejarlos chao


End file.
